


Hooks in You

by PadawanRyan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not-Famous Georg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Bill Kaulitz is a big-time celebrity, known for his rocking music, as well as his promise to stay "pure." Georg Listing is an employee at Wal Mart, known by his friends as the party boy, the one who does it all.What happens when Bill and Georg cross paths, and a bet gets thrown into play? How far will Georg go to win?
Relationships: Andreas Gühne/Bill Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz/Georg Listing, Tom Kaulitz/Gustav Schäfer





	1. Prologue

“Nice job out there tonight, Bill!”  
  
Taking a breath and wiping his forehead, nineteen year old Bill Kaulitz took a breath and smiled. At only nineteen, he was one of the biggest stars in the world, everybody knew who he was and nearly everyone wanted to meet him, for one reason or another. He had only appeared on the scene a few years earlier, but even Bill had no idea he’d be so insanely popular with Europe, or even the world.

  
“Danke! I tried my best.”  
  
“It shows. Now go clean up.”  
  
Nodding, Bill headed for his dressing room. There were already millions of people backstage, and Bill was thrilled to see he had so many fans willing to pay enough to meet him, but there was only one person in that entire mess that he wanted to see. The singer quickly ducked into his dressing room long enough to inspect his hair, fix his makeup, and change into clean clothes before heading into the crowd.  
  
“Oh mein Gott, Bill Kaulitz!”  
  
“You’re so fucking hot!”  
  
“I’m madly in love with you!”  
  
“You were so amazing tonight!”  
  
Bill attempted to smile and wave to everyone, and give a quick autograph to some. He was confused as to why his manager wouldn’t just arrange certain meet and greet times, instead of having everyone pour backstage, but he bore with it. Looking around, he tried to search for the one person he was searching for, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Bill threw the largest smile on his face.  
  
“Andi!”  
  
He wrapped his arms around the blonde, and swung him around, reveling in the moment. Laughing when they stopped, he tried to calm himself down before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to the other’s mouth. The blonde attempted to deepen the kiss, and managed to do so for a while, until his ran a hand over Bill’s slowly swelling crotch. The singer pulled away and swatted the hand quickly.  
  
“Andreas, you know I won’t.”  
  
“Come on, Bill. It’s your nineteenth birthday, live a little!”  
  
“Nein, Andi. I promised my parents I’d stay pure, and I’m sticking to it.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Come on Georg, get your ass up!”  
  
Groaning, twenty-one year old Georg Listing shuffled in his bed, until he could see the person in his room. It wasn’t particularly unusual for someone to be in his room, the brunette did have the habit of leaving his apartment door open, but when he was trying to sleep, he didn’t appreciate it. Throwing a pillow at the blond who was watching him, Georg turned over in bed, only to have the blanket pulled off of him.  
  
“Seriously, it’s time to go out and celebrate.”  
  
“Celebrate what?”  
  
“Tom’s birthday, asshole.”  
  
Georg rolled his eyes. Of course he’d forgotten his friend’s birthday, and slept until late in the evening, but that was his life. If he wasn’t out at work, he lounged around at home until he was forced to get out. Sighing, he realized that his friend wasn’t about to leave, and would likely drag the brunette out of the building by his feet if he had to. Georg climbed out of bed and glared at his best friend.  
  
“Alright, Gustav, where are we going?”  
  
“Tom’s rich cousin or whatever is taking us out, but nowhere special. Go casual.”  
  
Muttering under his breath, he looked away from Gustav, to the mess of clothes on his floor. Picking up a pair of jeans and sniffing them, Georg figured they seemed clean enough to wear. Before he’d even finished pulling them on, a T-shirt was thrust at him by the blond, who figured any shirt on Georg’s floor was probably a lost cause. As soon as he was dressed, he began to shuffle around his room a bit.  
  
“Let me straighten my hair, then we can go.”  
  
“Jesus, boy, it’s not as if you’re getting laid tonight!”


	2. Chapter One

“You never told me Tom’s rich cousin was that putz, Bill Kaulitz.”  
  
Gustav rolled his eyes, tired of the mass complaints he’d received from his friend the entire ride over. As they entered the restaurant-slash-bar, there was already tons of people there, Bill Kaulitz being the center of it. Georg wanted to laugh when he saw the celebrity had a Coke in his hand, and not a beer. If it had been Georg’s birthday, held at a bar, he’d have been wasted out of his mind by the time guests arrived.  
  
“Are you that dense? Tom Kaulitz. Name ring a bell?”  
  
“Everyone has similar last names.”  
  
“It’s his birthday too, so be nice tonight.”  
  
Mimicking Gustav enthusiastic, Georg entered the building behind him. The look on Gustav’s face showed no amusement, but when he spotted Tom, he smiled a little bit. Georg knew that Tom and Gustav had been fooling around a while, and the feelings they had for each other were more than either could have imagined. Tom spotted the two coming closer, and grinned, a look of drunken joy on his face.  
  
“Look, it’s my two favourite idiots!”  
  
“Shut up, bitch.”  
  
Tom came right up to them, and threw his arms around the both of them in a great hug. Slowly, Georg managed to wriggle free, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of pure happiness on Gustav’s face as the dreadlocked boy hugged him. Deciding it would be best to just leave them that way a while, Georg ran up to the bar, ordering himself a vodka and sitting beside the famous birthday boy.  
  
“So you’re Bill Kaulitz, aren’t you?”  
  
“Ja. One of Tom’s friends.”  
  
“You bet. Enjoying your birthday?”  
  
“I…sure, I suppose so.”  
  
“You wish your boyfriend was here, don’t you?”  
  
The comment was supposed to be one making fun of Bill’s sexuality, even though Georg himself was gay, but Bill just nodded sadly. Andreas was pretty famous too, and hadn’t had the time to just hang around and celebrate Bill’s birthday. Receiving his vodka, Georg decided to have a little fun with him. Smiling and taking a sip, Georg turned more to face the newly nineteen year old, eyes roaming the boy’s body.  
  
“You know, if he doesn’t show, you can always come back to my place.”  
  
“I’m sorry…I’m not like that.”  
  
Before Georg had the chance to make the boy feel any more uncomfortable, Bill scurried off, hoping to find one of his own friends. Behind him, the brunette heard sheer laughter, and turned around to see his two best friends watching him. Stepping down from the bar, he handed his vodka to Gustav, the blond taking it slightly hesitantly before taking a drink. Tom was still in laughter as he placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder.  
  
“You hitting on my cousin…greatest thing I ever witnessed!”  
  
Grabbing his drink back from Gustav, the elder boy couldn’t help but nod in agreement with Tom. The trio decided then to go find a table to sit at, so they could order some food. Like everyone could have predicted, Tom flirted a fair bit with the waitress, while earning glares from Gustav. Georg knew that Tom only did it to make Gustav jealous, but since the two never admitted their feelings, Gustav wasn’t about to mention it.  
  
“So Georg, what the fuck were you doing to my cousin?”  
  
“Just trying to freak him out a bit.”  
  
“He’s a major virgin and adamant on staying that way, you had no chance.”  
  
Of course the brunette already knew that, but he wondered what would have happened had Bill agreed to go with him. Ever big celebrity had their dirty secrets, and whether it meant finding out Bill’s or causing it himself, Georg decided he wanted to get involved. As their second round of drinks arrive, as well as their food, Tom noticed the thoughtful look on his friend’s face, and grinned to him.  
  
“You’re thinking. Deviously?”  
  
“I want to expose your cousin. Good money in that.”  
  
Tom laughed, as he never really cared about Bill anyway. The two had never necessarily gotten along, on any other days but their birthday, and Tom of all people would have loved to see Bill exposed. He would lose half his fans, but at the same time, gather a whole new round of fans, and the confusion could drive him insane. Of course, he wasn’t blind to the fact that Georg would become wealthy overnight.  
  
“I dare you.”  
  
“You dare me?”  
  
“Ja, I dare you, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing, to fuck my cousin, Bill Kaulitz. In a month.”  
  
“You’re on. This’ll be done by next week.”  
  
Of course, the brunette was only joking, but he was fairly positive he could manage it in far less than a month. Although the singer was completely, “pure,” Georg knew that he could wind his way into the boy’s heart. Obviously, Bill was slightly bruised by the fact that his boyfriend was blowing him off, which made him vulnerable to love. Georg could easily take that chance, and jump in, sweeping him off his feet.  
  
“Are you sure you should be doing this?”  
  
“Gustav, lighten up. I need a fuck just as well as you do.”  
  
Everyone knew that wasn’t true, Georg could fuck anyone if he wanted to, and had practiced that on many occasions. He was known amongst all his friends as the party boy, the one who was at every big blow out, and left that night with one or two guys on his arm. It shocked some people that Georg could manage to get into the straightest party and grab a couple men willing to go down on him, but the brunette took pride in it.  
  
“Whatever you say.”  
  
Meanwhile, Bill had made it across the room to find his manager, the only person he could think to talk to. Nearly everyone at the party seemed to be friends of Tom’s, other than celebrities who he barely wished to associate with. He’d only hoped that Andreas would show up, but his nineteenth birthday barely fit into the blonde’s schedule. Sighing, Bill took another sip of Coke as his manager, David Jost, turned to him.  
  
“Who was that guy you were talking to before?”  
  
“The hot one? Nobody, one of Tom’s friends, he’s sort of a jerk.”


	3. Chapter Two

“Hallo, welcome to Wal Mart, what can I – oh, it’s you.”

Gustav smiled proudly when he saw the fake smile fall from his best friend’s face. One of the requirements of Georg’s job was always looking happy, smiling for everyone who came into the superstore, but Gustav knew that Georg hated his job. The only reason he kept it was to pay for his apartment, pay for his partying, and to give him something to do during the day other than watch TV or waste people’s time.

“Smile Georg, it’s your job!”

“Shut the fuck up. What are you doing here?”

“Ah ah, language, there are customers!”

The brunette sometimes wanted to strangle his friend, especially when Gustav insisted on being so annoying. He sounded worse than Georg’s manager, warning him about language. There were enough times when Gustav and Tom had come into Wal Mart, and Georg was caught having highly inappropriate conversations with them. Warnings about that had nearly cost him his job more than a few times.

“Seriously, Gustav, what the Hell are you doing here?”

If the blond had come into the store with Tom, it definitely would have been to cause trouble for their friend, but considering he was alone, Georg was confused. Gustav didn’t often shop at Wal Mart, so he certainly wasn’t there to buy anything, which meant only one thing. He had to be there to talk to Georg. The brunette began to tap his foot lightly, tapping harder every couple seconds to indicate impatience.

“Your bet. What are you going to do about it?”

“Run into Bill somehow, and ask him out?”

“Oh ja, that’s your plan? Where do you plan to run into him?”

“Somewhere…I hadn’t thought that far yet.”

Gustav shook his head, smiling, and aggravating the older man by that simple action. The bet was only Georg against Tom, so that meant Gustav was free to butt in whenever he wanted, which was going to be often. Georg was smart, in some ways, but he never thought ahead for anything. The blond readjusted his glasses slightly before reaching into his pocket and handing Georg a small envelope.

“What’s this?”

“Your key to ‘running into’ Bill tonight.”

\- - - - - -

“This is fucking insanity.”

Watching around, Georg couldn’t help but feel out of place. Gustav had given him a backstage pass to Bill’s next show, something he managed to swipe from Tom, so that Georg could get in. Of course, he didn’t have concert tickets, so he was stuck waiting around backstage all night, listening to the concert. He had to admit, Bill’s music wasn’t entirely that bad, although he wasn’t incredibly into it enough to buy a CD.

“You think this is insanity, wait until Bill comes.”

Georg turned to his left, to see another guy standing there, looking just as uncomfortable as he. Thinking hard, Georg was sure he’d seen this guy before. He was somewhat taller than Georg, with short blonde hair, and really thin. This guy seemed like a model. Suddenly, recognition struck Georg, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. Chuckling to himself, he pointed at the man to his left.

“You’re Andreas, the model, aren’t you?”

“Ja, that’s me. Who are you?”

“I’m a nobody compared to you. Actually, I’m a nobody in general.”

“Ah. You don’t seem to happy to be here.”

Of course he didn’t seem happy to be there. Georg was determined to win the bet, or rather, meet the dare, but he wanted to do it on his own terms. As usual, Gustav was always doing his work for him, but he had to admit, it was nice not to have to work to get in there. Trying to think of where else he’d seen Andreas, other than clothing ads, Georg finally put the pieces together and shook his head.

“You’re Bill’s boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Ja, that would be me. Although, some boyfriend he is. He won’t even put out.”

Georg couldn’t help but laugh then. Bill’s own boyfriend was annoyed with his chastity, which meant that things between them couldn’t be that great. Although, the problem persisted that if Bill wouldn’t sleep with his own boyfriend, how would Georg get him to sleep with him? A certain scent caught Georg’s whiff, and he noticed that Andreas was holding a plastic cup filled with beer. Not a strong beer, but beer nonetheless.

“Where’d you get the drink?”

“Oh, there’s a table. The diva himself may not drink, but the band does.”

“Why are you even with him anyway?”

“Why? He made my career expand, and it looks good for the press.”

For a slight second, Georg felt bad for Bill. He was this naïve, nineteen year old boy, who was being led on just so Andreas could get more publicity. The thought went out of his mind, though, as he realized that he was doing the same thing. Not that Georg was trying to get publicity, but in the long run, he somewhat was. If he slept with Bill and told anyone, he’d be paid thousands of Euros just for the exposé.

“So what do –”

“Andi!”

The blond man turned toward a crowd of people, in which Bill was trying to get through. Georg hadn’t even noticed the concert had ended, let alone the singer had come backstage. Andreas quickly shoved his cup into Georg’s hand, as if to pretend he hadn’t been drinking at all. When the singer got through to his boyfriend, he pulled him into a quick embrace, before nociting the brunette standing there beside them.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just uhh…talking to my pal, Andreas here.”

It wasn’t necessarily a lie, within the past few minutes he had considered Andreas his pal, and they had been talking. Andreas nodded, to agree with Georg, before Bill pulled him away anyway. There was no doubt that the singer didn’t want to be around the brunette, but Georg huffed, and followed them anyway. The blond didn’t seen to have a problem with it, so Georg continued, and smiled to the couple.

“Either of you want to get out of here? I know a bar close by.”


	4. Chapter Three

“Andi, I don’t feel comfortable here. Can we go?”

The three had only been at the bar for half an hour, but Bill was dreading it. It was more of a club than a bar, and the loud music was thumping as people were dancing. Andreas was drinking, and it bothered Bill, but he didn’t want to annoy his boyfriend with nagging. He wasn’t quite comfortable with Georg being there, but in the half hour, he’d come to get used to being around the brunette.

“Don’t be silly Bill, we’re having fun.”

“I’m not…”

“Well, I’m not leaving. I’m going to dance!”

Bill’s face gave a look of immense hurt as Andreas got up and joined the dance floor, everybody falling all over the blond as they realized who he was. The brunette took this as the most opportune moment to move in, and inched his chair closer to the singer. Bill looked at Georg oddly, as if he wasn’t sure what was going on, but Georg kept his composure as he leaned in toward the younger man.

“You alright there, Bill?”

“Ja, I suppose…sure…”

Georg could see that Bill was anything but alright. He needed to drown his feelings somehow, forget about how upset he was, and Georg knew it would be easier if Bill would have a drink. All he had done at the club was sit, talk, make out with Andreas a slight bit, and talk more. Georg knew he needed to let loose, not only because it would help him with the dare, but it would also make Bill feel a little better.

“Andreas is a jerk, alright? You need to forget about him.”

“But I love him, I don’t want to forget.”

“You know you want to forget, you need to loosen up and have fun.”

“And how exactly do you suppose I do that?”

Deep inside, Bill was dreading the answer. He watched as Georg got up, and for a moment, his heart began beating faster, him fearing that the brunette would leave. Bill didn’t exactly know why he didn’t want Georg to leave, he wasn’t particularly fond of the man, but he guessed that maybe he just didn’t want to be alone. As Georg returned, Bill suddenly felt happier, but his spirit died slightly when he realized that Georg brought a drink.

“I…I don’t drink.”

“Bill, you need this right now. You don’t have to, but I’d advise that you do.”

Placing the glass on the table in front of Bill, Georg just sat back and watched. The singer eyed the drink as if it were going to explode if he didn’t take his eyes off it. A couple times, he reached forward to grab the drink, but retracted his hand instantly. The older of the two just watched as the younger had his inner battle as to whether he should drink or not. Finally, Georg felt it was time to speak up.

“It’s not going to kill you, I promise.”

Bill’s eyes snapped up to Georg’s a moment, before he returned his gaze to the glass. Slowly, he stretched his arm forward, and took the glass into his hand, sliding it closer. He felt a little intimidated with Georg’s gaze on him, but at the same time, he didn’t want the brunette to look away. Taking a sip, he nearly cringed at the strong taste as it went down, burning his throat. Georg chuckled lightly at that.

“Don’t worry, it’s always like that the first time.”

The singer nodded, taking another sip. Whatever it was that the older guy had given him, he had no idea, but it wasn’t burning any less as it went down. Although, the taste was beginning to grow on him, and after his fourth sip, Bill was actually starting to enjoy it a little bit. The smile on Georg’s face didn’t falter a bit, and it had in fact grown when Bill finished his drink completely, looking at the empty glass wildly.

“What did I just drink?”

“Vodka. What do you think?”

“It’s…different. Will I get drunk if I have another?”

Georg wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t, just to make his side of the bet easier, but he knew he had to gain the singer’s trust first. Reluctantly, he smiled sadly and nodded to the younger boy. Bill looked a little sad, as if he’d wanted another, but just nodded. Georg wanted nothing more than to grab another drink for Bill, and just loosen him up this time without sleeping with him, but Andreas chose that moment to come back.

“Sorry, Bill! I just needed to get rid of some energy!”

“It’s…alright, I guess…”

Andreas leaned in close to Bill and sloppily nibbled on the other’s ear. As usual, Bill uncomfortably shifted away from his boyfriend, edging slightly closer to Georg. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t feel like he even wanted to be around the blond, and hoped that his boyfriend would leave soon. Andreas was clearly tipsy, and Georg seemed to be more kept together, so Bill knew who he could trust more.

“Andi, are you…drunk?”

“Just a little bit, Bill! Don’t worry, I’ll watch you.”

“Actually, I think I’m ready to leave. Uhh Georg, do you mind taking me?”

As Bill stood up, Georg followed, and lightly took the arm of the singer, leading him out of the club. Many people watched as they left, especially since Andreas was still inside, but Bill made no notice of it. The brunette brought the younger man out to his fabulous convertible, a vehicle which Georg envied incredibly. Although Bill wasn’t drunk or even tipsy, Georg didn’t want him behind the wheel so he himself climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Where am I driving you to?”

“I don’t want to go to mine and Andi’s tonight. Take me wherever you need to go.”

Georg wanted to protest, knowing he had to work in the morning, but he knew an easy way to gain Bill’s trust would be to just agree with him. Slowly, as to not harm the car in any way, Georg drove to his apartment building, which happened to be only two blocks away from the Wal Mart where he worked. As he pulled into the parking lot of the building, he noticed Bill was inspecting the area silently.

“I don’t expect you to feel at home here.”

Exiting the car, Georg made sure that Bill followed, and led him up the stairs to the second floor. Feeling emotionally let down, all the nineteen year old wanted was to curl up in bed and dream into happiness. When the two entered the apartment, Georg directed Bill toward his bedroom, and told him to take the bed, while turning on his heel to sleep on the couch. As he exited his own room, he heard Bill speak softly behind him.

“Danke, Georg. Really, I appreciate this.”


	5. Chapter Four

“Gustav, you can’t be here right now!”  
  
It was as early as 5am, and Georg had to be at work at 8am, but Gustav had insisted on coming into the brunette’s apartment and kicking him off the couch to awaken him. Georg never had to call Gustav to know where he was, because he always seemed to end up where Georg was, more than often purposely. The elder groaned as he looked up at Gustav from the floor, aggravated at the time more than anything.  
  
“Why can’t I be here? Hmm? Or rather, I ought to ask why you’re on the couch.”  
  
“I have company, alright?”  
  
“Does that company’s name start with a B, and end with an ‘ill’?”  
  
Georg groaned and kicked a leg at Gustav, but the blonde didn’t move. He just stood, looking down at his friend, before making his way into the small kitchen to make himself something to eat. The ritual wasn’t something Georg wasn’t used to, Gustav had a habit of coming early in the morning some days, and acting as if it was his place. Georg groaned again as he attempted to stand, walking slowly toward the kitchen.  
  
“Keep it down, alright?”  
  
“Don’t want ‘company’ to wake up?”  
  
The glare Georg sent to his best friend was one that could scare anyone, but only made the blond grin. Georg didn’t understand why he didn’t want Gustav to know that Bill was over, perhaps it was because he didn’t even sleep with him. Of course, it could have just been the fact that Gustav woke him up at 5am for no reason. Yawning a moment, he reached to turn on the coffee maker, pleased to see Gustav had already done so.  
  
“Did you fuck him?”  
  
“…Nein.”  
  
“I didn’t think so, personally. Otherwise you’d be in bed with him.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, the brunette wanted to smack his friend for stating the obvious. Gustav had already proceeded to throw some bread in the toaster, meanwhile Georg could hear rustling coming from back in his bedroom. That could only mean one thing, which was that Bill must be awake. Georg pretended not to notice anything, and as the singer came slowly down the hall toward the kitchen, he tried to keep it easy.  
  
“Morning, Bill. I’m Gustav, how’re you doing?”  
  
“Fine? I suppose. What time is it?”  
  
“Five-seventeen in the morning. If you wait a minute, there will be coffee.”  
  
“Oh…that sounds good.”  
  
It was obvious that Bill was feeling a little awkward being around Gustav, but it was more than likely because he just didn’t know who Gustav was. Not only that, but Georg didn’t seem too pleased that Gustav was there, so he was wondering who Gustav was, and what his relationship with Georg was. He thought for a moment that Gustav was maybe the brunette’s brother, but realized they didn’t look anything alike.  
  
“Are you Georg’s boyfriend?”  
  
“Eww, he’s not my boyfriend! Nein. He’s Tom’s.”  
  
Gustav didn’t hold back, and smacked Georg hard in the chest at that comment. Although Georg knew that the blonde liked the singer’s cousin, nobody else was completely aware, and he liked that. Until he was ready to admit his feelings, he didn’t want anybody to know. Bill watched the interaction intently, wondering what was going on. Quickly, Gustav replaced his glare with a smile, and turned back to Bill.  
  
“I’m not Tom’s boyfriend.”  
  
“But he wants to be.”  
  
Again, Gustav reached over to hit Georg, but the brunette jumped away instantly, nearly clinging to Bill as he did so. The singer couldn’t help but laugh, the two best friends were an amusing pair. As the toast popped, Bill jumped slightly, not even expecting it, which made Gustav laugh slightly. Grabbing his two pieces of toast, he tossed one at Georg, and took a bite out of the other, not even buttering it.  
  
“So Bill, how drunk did he get you?”  
  
“Uhh…he didn’t.”  
  
“That’s right, you don’t drink, do you?”  
  
“I had a drink, but he told me not to have more.”  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow at his friend, obviously confused. The Georg he knew would have got Bill plastered, but then again, Georg was also filled with surprises sometimes. As the coffee maker beeped, Gustav grabbed the pot, and filled three mugs with it. The brunette figured his friend must have known Bill was over, he seemed prepared to talk to him, prepared to dig into their night.  
  
“So what did happen last night?”  
  
What did happen? Georg went to the concert, met Andreas, the three went to the club, Andreas ditched Bill, and Georg got Bill to drink. There wasn’t an incredible lot to it. Not even responded, Georg grabbed his mug, added some milk to his coffee, and walked off back toward the couch. With another two an a half hours until he had to work, he wanted to spend at least an hour of it sleeping.  
  
“You’re not going back to bed.”  
  
“Why the fuck not?”  
  
“Because you have company, and company is awake.”  
  
The brunette groaned when he realized his best friend was right. Instead of falling back down on the couch, he sat on it gently, grabbed the remote control, and switched on the TV. Gustav motioned for Bill to follow, and they each took a seat on one side of Georg. There wasn’t exactly much on TV at 5:30am, but anything would be better than nothing. Suddenly, Gustav’s cell phone started making a sound, nearly shocking everyone.  
  
“That’ll be Tom. Might as well get to him.”  
  
“Whipped.”  
  
Gustav glared at the elder boy a moment, before slapping his face lightly. Standing, the blonde made his leave out of the apartment, his only goodbye being a quick wave to the two. All of a sudden, Georg and Bill were sitting there alone, and neither felt entirely comfortable with it. Georg pretended not to care, and just focused is eyes on the TV screen, while the singer fidgeted just lightly in his spot.  
  
“Bill, you look…uncomfortable. You alright?”  
  
“Georg, I’d like to repay you for doing this for me.”


End file.
